Igor's Randomness Fanfiction
by IgorThemii
Summary: A Pokémon and Happy Tree Friends Crossover. First Random Fanfic has focus on Igor, Lifty and Shifty.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Igor was sleeping, he slowly woke up, Cuddles was on front of him.  
>Cuddles: Hey Igor!<br>Igor: Hmm?  
>Cuddles: How it is going?<br>Igor: I wonder.  
>Shauna was sleeping on the same bed, igor walked outside. Lifty and his brother Shifty was planning something.<br>Lifty: Hey Bro! How about stealing shauna and bianca's clothes?  
>Shifty: Good Idea, Bro! Lifty and Shifty: THEHEHEHEHE!<br>Igor didn't hear that, trough.  
>3 minutes later, Lifty strips shauna all way until shauna was naked.<br>more 3 minutes later, Shifty did the same to bianca.  
>as soon bianca and shauna wake up, they realize that they are both naked, they scream, causing igor to run to his, shauna, cuddles and bianca's room.<br>Igor: The Heck?! Lifty and Shifty Must have done that!  
>Igor Ran outside his house again, He Spots Lifty.<br>Lifty: Shit! He Found Me!  
>Igor: Shut up!<br>Igor Punched Lifty on the eyes, causing to lifty to be blinded for a while and fell on a cliff, killing himself on the process.  
>Shifty: OH, FUCK! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!<br>Igor: Shut! The Fuck UP!  
>Igor Stabbed Shifty followed by Throwing Him on the cliff, killing shifty.<br>Shauna and Bianca's clothes were teleported on front of igor. he picked up them and walked to his room, giving the clothes to shauna and bianca.  
>Shauna and Bianca: Thanks.<br>Igor: Nope...  
>==End Of Random Chapter 1== <div> 


	2. Chapter 2: Igor and Giggles' Insanity

This One has Focus on Igor, and Giggles.  
>It also shows Igor and Giggles' Insane Side.<br>XxXxXxX

on Igor's House, He was talking to shauna and cuddles, followed by Igor telling both that he needs to go.  
>Igor: I need to go, once i return, i and giggles will be there As Soon Igor walked Away, The Mole and Calem Walked into Cuddles and Shauna.<br>(W/A: The Mole is not blind on some moments.)  
>The Mole closes his eyes as he tries to inject some blood from cuddles with a needle, but results in stabbing cuddles a lot of times, causing cuddles to cry, followed by Calem Showing Shauna a Pok doll (the item itself), also causing Shauna to cry.<br>2 Minutes later, Igor and Giggles Arrive, Noticing that Shauna and Cuddles are crying.  
>Igor: The fuck happened?!<br>Cuddles: The Mole Stabbed me with a needle!  
>Giggles got angry.<br>Shauna: Calem showed me a Pok doll, everyone knows that i fear Pok dolls!  
>Igor got Angry.<br>Igor and Giggles: THE PERSON THAT DID THIS TO CUDDLES AND SHAUNA WILL DIE!  
>Calem and The Mole got Shocked!<br>Calem: Oh Shit! Run!  
>Calem and The Mole Run, And Igor and Giggles Chase Them.<br>Igor: Take This!  
>Igor threw a hammer Aganist Calem, Calem Trips.<br>Giggles Punched Mole, Mole Also Trips.  
>Igor Opened Calem's Body, Giggles did the same to the mole.<br>Igor also threw away Calem's Organs while Giggles does the same to the mole, killing the mole and calem on the process.  
>Igor: Woohooo!<br>===End of random chapter 2== 


	3. Chapter 3: Lumpery

TV Tropes, Tho!  
>Because of that, this has a focus on Lumpy and Shauna.<br>======================= On the Sunny Day, Igor was Bored.  
>Igor: When shauna will arrive?<br>Shauna Arrives.  
>Igor: Howdy! Shauna!<br>Lumpy also Arrives.  
>Igor: Oh. Hi Lumpy. Lumpy: I was running!...holding shauna's bra.<br>Igor: What? The Fuck you did, Lumpy?! that's stupid and perverted at same time!  
>Shauna: he also gave me my bra back.<br>Igor: Okay...  
>Lumpy wanders around the house, looking for cheese.<br>Igor: Throw the CHEESE-Nope.  
>Lumpy trips.<br>Igor: Yay.  
>Lumpy: Woops.<br>Shauna: Are you okay?  
>Lumpy: A bit.<br>==END OF RANDOMNESS CHAPTER 3== 


	4. Chapter 4: Chick Duo

TV Tropes, Again.  
>This one has a focus on Shauna and Petunia.<br>Next Chapter might have a focus on Igor and Toothy.  
>XxxXxxX On the Sunny Day. Igor was sleeping, he was tired.<br>he woke up once Shauna Arrived.  
>Igor: Oh, Hi Shauna.<br>Shauna bringed in her best friend, Petunia.  
>Petunia: Hello.<br>Igor: and Hi to Petunia Too.  
>Toothy walked in.<br>Toothy: is there something worthy to say?  
>Igor: No.<br>Igor Forgot that the Kitchen was a mess.  
>Igor: Shit! I forgot that the kicthen is a total Mess!<br>Petunia starts breathing, since she is a Neat freak.  
>Petunia: Must..Clean...the...Kicthen!<br>5 minutes later, petunia has finished cleaning the kicthen.  
>Petunia: That was a mess.<br>Igor: Indeed...?  
>Toothy: What.<br>Shauna: Oh! I Forgot! My Room was a Mess!  
>Petunia starts breathing again.<br>Igor: Looks Like that we are trying to abuse petunia the skunk's OCD!  
>Toothy: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!<br>Toothy starts following shauna, making Shauna run on the process.  
>Igor: What is this Naggery is this?! Toothy Does not Know that Shauna the Pokemon trainer does not like being Chased!<br>John and Cuddles Walked In.  
>Igor: Oh Cheek.<br>===End of Randomness Chapter 4=== 


End file.
